Yay, puppies!
|date = 10/8/2007 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52150 |termin = 04/17/2009 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54371 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} Yay, puppies! was a Peace, Aid, and Intelligence Treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and The Order of Righteous Nations announced on October 8, 2007. The treaty was canceled by the Random Insanity Alliance on April 17, 2009 before the breakout of the Karma War. =Yay, puppies!= Preramble: The Order of Righteous Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance wish to bind their friendship in the following PIAT, which was written in about 5 minutes, most of which was devoted to this preramble. The entire reason it’s so long is because I made a typo and felt like following up with it, since it could be a kind of funny idea. In retrospect, it was kind of silly, but I suppose silly things happen sometimes. Actually, this whole idea wasn’t even that funny to begin with. It’s really just annoying. Oh, well, it could be worse. I could write the entire treaty in 1337-speak, that’d be a lot more annoying. Can you imagine it? A whole treaty written with numbers and symbols. I can’t even bear to read one sentence of it, let alone a full treaty. Considering how obnoxiously long this preramble is, that’s be a lot of 1337 to deal with, and that would be even more annoying than if it was just an average treaty, although some are pretty wordy. Personally, I much prefer it when a treaty cuts the pointless crap and just goes right to the point. Rambling and avoiding the point is kind of useless, in my opinion. Putting it in an official document is even worse. That’s so many words to read, just so you know that they didn’t put some stupid thing that’ll get you in trouble with people, which is normally the exact opposite to the reason most people make treaties, isn’t it? Honestly, putting something like that into an official document is like signing a death warrant, especially if it’s something against a major power. Man, that would end badly. I bet you’re expecting me to be an idiot and put something like that in here. Well, my friend, you are sadly mistaken, as I have no intention of putting stupid, pointless insults in the middle of my preramble. I know how stupid that would be and I don’t feel lik putting these two alliances in danger for some mild lulz (a corruption of L-O-L, meaning “laugh out loud”) on my part. I’m not that stupid. I'm not saying I'm not stupid, since I am quite stupid, but I'm not that stupid. That takes stupidity to a whole new level. That's like running into Homeland Security and screaming "I have a bomb!" stupid. The only way it'll end is with your death. Personally, I don't want to die. I don't know abut you, but death just isn't something I look forward to. Probably the whole atheist thing. Maybe it'd be a little better if I actually believed in some sort of afterlife, but I don't, so I'm kind of afraid of death. As a result, I don't run into Homeland Security and scream "I have a bomb!" very often. Maybe it'd be fun before you get shot, but that whole getting-shot-and-dying thing kind of puts a damper on the whole situation. Article 6: Rainbows and Unicorns Rainbows are cute. So are unicorns. Busted kneecaps aren’t. So we’re not gonna bust each others’ kneecaps. Article 3.1415926535897: Pie Pie is tasty. If we hear that someone’s plotting to steal the other’s pie, we’ll tell them. Article D: Florida Article Thick: So Good We hereby agree that Tom DeLay (pbuh) is made of pure epic win. Article awesome.gif: Band-Aids If one of us trips and skins their knee, the other will give them a band-aid. It’s only nice. Article Suck: Growing Up If one of us feels we’ve outgrown the other, our buddyship can be cancelled by telling the other 48 hours ahead of time. Signatures For the Random Insanity Alliance: Delta1212, Leader Vintus, Co-Leader EnragedLobster, Head of Foreign Affairs Kaiser, War Advisor Moth, Economic Advisor For The Order of Righteous Nations: His Royal Thickness, Triumvir KungFuGeek, Triumvir bigwoody, Triumvir Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance